Left For Scraps
by Yuuki Software
Summary: Two sisters on different paths. But both had started on the same path, starting when their Father had died, then their paths diverged. First Yang had found her Mom, difference was that Ruby's mom was dead. Raven trained Yang, held her close, and became a true parental figure for the blond. Ruby wasn't held close, she was trained, conditioned, forced to work for the bad guys.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Left For Scraps**

**Suitable for Teens**

**Word Count: 2,471**

**Summary: Two sisters on different paths. But both had started on the same path, starting when their Father had died, then their paths diverged. First Yang had found her Mom, difference was that Ruby's mom was dead. Raven trained Yang, held her close, and became a true parental figure for the blond. Ruby wasn't held close, she was trained, conditioned, forced to do the work of evil figures. And it all started, when their Father, Taiyang, had died.**

**Disclaimer: Look, I definitely don't own RWBY. RoosterTeeth does. Oh and if you're going to leave flames and toxic reviews, then why are you even reading this in the first place?**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back from… Wherever I went. I'm rewriting this fanfic to make it better and correct mistakes. So it'll be the same story, different things along the way though. Anyway, onwards to the story.  
**

* * *

Yang's Age: 6

Ruby's Age: 4

Yang was sitting in the living room recliner. Her arms on the armrests, the footrest lifting her legs and feet upwards, the backrest tilted back to let her lay down on it.. Yang was staring at the ceiling, bored out of her mind. She could play with her little sister, Ruby. But she didn't really want to play with her anymore. They had played tag, hide and seek, and that weird Grimm card game. That and she didn't want to disturb Ruby right now, she was watching her favorite show on the T.V right now, and she looked immersed in the odd story of huntsman and Grimm. She could go and do something with her Mom, but she was currently baking cookies in the kitchen right now, and baking was something Yang wasn't that interested in.

Yang gave a sigh as she got up from her lying position on the chair, and headed upstairs to her room. As she walked past her parents' room and towards her room, she stopped as something catches her eye and backed up to look into her parents' room again. She walked into the room as she approached what seemed to be a camera. Yang picked it up and faced it towards her, as she did the top of the camera flipped up and suddenly flashed a white light into her eyes as it took a picture, a photo of Yangs face coming out of the bottom slot of the camera as Yang blinked a couple of times. She put the camera back on the desk she found it on as she bent down to get the picture.

_'Hey! Maybe I can take pictures of stuff! That should be fun!' _ Yang thought as she gave an excited smile, folding the picture and putting it into her pocket. She then picked up the camera and went back down stairs hurriedly.

"Ruby! Look over here!" Yang said loudly to get Ruby's attention. Ruby turned around from her sitting position and faced Yang. Suddenly a bright flash of white covered her vision as a photo of a small girl who was wearing a light red hoodie and had silver eyes, short black hair and red highlights came out of the bottom slot of the camera. Ruby blinked a few times to get regain her vision.

"Yang! That's bright!" Ruby said as she rubbed her eyes a bit, a bit annoyed that her T.V. show time was interrupted.

"I know Sis, but look! It's a camera!" Yang said as she put the camera down on the recliner, getting the picture of Ruby to show her.

"Look! It's your adorable face!" Yang said as she gave the picture to Ruby.

"Cool!" Ruby exclaimed as she was handed her picture.

"Thanks for the picture Yang." Ruby said as she gave a quick hug to her sister as she sat back down to view her T.V. show.

"Hmm… What else can I take a picture of?" Yang muttered to herself as she picked up the camera once more, looking around the house, before walking towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen Summer Rose, mother of Ruby and adoptive mother of Yang, was baking a batch of chocolate chips for the two girls. She decided that since she had this free day and there were no Grimm emergencies, she could go and have fun with the two girls for today.

"Mom! Mom! Look what I found!" Yang said excitedly as she lifted up the camera so Summer could look at it.

"Oh, you found my old camera? It's been so long since I used it. Does it still work?" Summer said with a kind smile towards Yang as stirred the bowl of cookie mix.

"I found it in your room! It's so cool! I already took a picture of Ruby, can I take a picture of you too?" Yang said as she positioned the camera to take a picture of Summer.

"Sure Honey, just be careful to get my good side." Summer said playfully as she smiled towards the camera. A bright white flash blinding her as her picture came out of the bottom slot of the camera.

"How'd I do?" Yang asked as she showed the picture to Summer.

"Oh my, looks like we have a professional photographer in the family." Summer said as she gave a small giggle at the picture, not before ruffling Yang's hair though.

"Mooommm! Not the hair!" Yang said as her hair was messed up by the ruffling.

"When's Dad going to come back?" Yang asked she looked up at Summer.

"He's coming back soon. Maybe later in the afternoon. But for now, we have a fresh batch of cookies to eat! Go and tell you're sister." Summer said as she put down the bowl on the counter and pulled out a tray of cookies from the oven.

"Ruby! The cookies are ready! Let's eat them all!" Yang yelled as she ran to go get her sister from the living room.

* * *

Yang's Age: 8

Ruby's Age: 6

What was that noise?... It sounds like a… car horn…

"M-Mommy, my head hurts…" Ruby said, but her voice was… muffled. Everything felt numb, everything was blurry. But something was immensely clear to Ruby in that moment. Her head, it hurt so much. It was like someone was bludgeoning her head with a mallet.

The pain didn't go away, but things were getting clearer. That sound… The car horn could be heard more clearly now. The blurry images had gotten clearer as well.

"M-Mommy… What happened? Why does it hurt…?" Ruby asked one more time, still not receiving an answer from her mother.

Ruby looked around. She could see the window on her side had shattered, spilling it's shards into the car. She moved her head towards the front of the car, it's windshield cracked and somewhat shattered, and some weird kind of red liquid covering the left side of the windshield.

'_I feel… Somethings on my hoodie, it feels wet.'_ Ruby thought as she brought one of her hands up to touch her hoodie, immediately feeling some type of liquid on her favorite red hoodie. Bringing her fingers up to her eyes, she could now see that it was the same liquid that was on the windshield. And when she touched her face she realized the same liquid was on her face, she moved her hand up to touch her forehead, but as she did she immediately lowered it as she hissed in pain. She touched something that really hurt her, what could have done that…?

"Mommy…? Are you okay?" Ruby said as she looked at her mother's seat. Immediately regretting it. Because now she knew what the red liquid was.

It was her mother's blood.

* * *

"What exactly are you saying here, Doctor?" Taiyang asked urgently. Worried about his daughter.

"I'm trying to say… Physically there's nothing to be worried about, a slight scar on her arm but nothing serious or life threatening. But there's still the question about how this will affect her mentally and emotionally. Losing a loved one is never easy, and even more so for the young." Doctor Peony said as turned to look at the sleeping form of Ruby on the hospital bed. She put her hand on Taiyang's shoulder as she looked at him.

"She'll be waking up soon, tell her gently, make sure she understands the reality of the situation. Trust me Mr. Xiao-Long… No one wants to tell a 6 year old girl that her mother died in a car accident… But it's better to do this now, and it's better coming from her father." Doctor Peony said as she exited from the room, wanting to give the grieving man space

'_Oh god… Summer, I didn't want to lose you too! How am I supposed to tell Ruby that you're gone… How can I do that to our daughter.'_ Taiyang thought as he put a hand over his eyes, trying to wipe away fresh tears so they wouldn't fall.

"D-Daddy?" A small, meek voice said.

"Ruby! How do you feel?" Taiyang said, quickly attending to his smaller daughter that had just woken up.

"Where's Yang?" Ruby said softly from the hospital bed, looking tired and weak.

"She's with your Uncle Qrow. She didn't need to worry this much." Taiyang said as he put a hand on Ruby's arm, taking a sigh before looking at her silver eyes.

"Ruby-"

"M-Mommy. Where's Mommy?" Ruby asked suddenly, cutting Taiyang off.

"I… I'm sorry Ruby. But, your Mommy is… dead."

* * *

3 Months Later

It had been days, weeks, even months since Ruby had spoken to anyone. She was so shy and meek now. She barely even made a sound since the accident. The entire Xiao-Long family had taken it hard. Taiyang had been leaning more on his work now since Summer wasn't there to help with bills. Uncle Qrow was visiting a lot more, checking in on his nieces and on Taiyang. But Ruby was the one who was taking it the hardest. Maybe it was because she was in the car when it happened, maybe it was because when she was recovered from the site she was covered in Summer's blood, maybe it was because Summer was her mother and Ruby was so young. But the entire family knew that Ruby was hurting.

Yang had tried everything to get a sound out of Ruby. She tried making Ruby laugh, she tried talking with the silver eyed girl, she even tried to comfort her in their time of need. Nothing was working. She had no idea how to help Ruby. And the situation at school wasn't helping either. They had gotten two weeks off of school to grieve, but when they went back to school it seems as if no one really cared. Some of the school bullies even picked on Ruby for not being able to talk. Yang took care of them quickly soon after.

Yang, for the rest of the school year, took even more care of Ruby than she ever did before. She didn't know exactly how to help Ruby. But being there in her time of need was more important than anything else. Pretty soon after all of this, Ruby began talking once more, although much softer and more meek than she usually was, it was progress, and it was good enough for Yang.

* * *

Yang's Age: 9

Ruby's Age: 7

"Don't even worry about it Kiddo, I'll be back before you know it."

That's what Taiyang said to Yang before he went on his mission, those were the words that ensured that Yang would take care of Ruby for a day or two. Thing was… He said this two weeks ago…

When he didn't show up the first day, Yang and Ruby had known that sometimes things took longer than expected, so they waited another day. After the fifth day, Yang knew something was wrong. But she couldn't tell Ruby that. She had to be strong for her little sister.

"No worries Ruby, he'll come back soon." Yang said as she hugged Ruby comfortingly. _'I mean, he has to come back soon. He wouldn't leave us!'_ Yang thought worryingly.

After the second week though… Hope was lost… Yang knew that Qrow wouldn't be here for a long time, he was on his 'top secret mission' after all. But then, she had a great idea. _'Dad must have loads of Huntsman friends! I could search his room for one of their phone numbers!'_ Yang said as she went up the stairs and into her parents' room.

She looked through his drawers, his desk, his cabinets, there was nothing! That is, till she looked under the bed. She found an old shoe box filled with pictures and stuff. There was a picture of Uncle Qrow, Summer, Taiyang, and someone else. She turned the picture over, seeing the names of his teammates on the back. _'Raven Branwen? She must be Uncle Qrows sister! She can help us!'_ Yang thought excitedly as she rummaged through the shoe box until she found a photo of a house, she flipped the picture over to read 'Ravens Home' on the back. So she only needs to find this house and then we get help!. The plan was foolproof.

"Ruby! Ruby! I think I know where to find help! This person here was Dad's old teammate and Uncle Qrow's sister! She can-" Yang said as she went down the stairs to tell Ruby, she got cut off though.

"Help us find Dad!?" Ruby said excitedly back. Yang knew that Taiyang wouldn't be returning though, it was far too late for him to be alive. But she didn't want to crush her sisters hope like that. She's not a monster.

"Yeah Ruby. Come on." Yang said as she prepared both of them for the trip.

And they both left the house, walking together to the house in the photo.

Walking.

Walking.

Walking.

* * *

It had been three hours since they both left the house, long three hours of walking, long three hours of having hope diminished. But they regained their hope once they finally got to the house. Only to find it abandoned.

"No, No, No, No!" Yang said as she looked at the run down house, it had been clear that no one was living here, and no one had lived here for a long time.

"It's okay, Yang. We can just-" Ruby said, cutting off her sentence with a yelp as she saw a flash of red from inside the building. Yang had turned around to see a beowulf had been inside the old abandoned house. The beowulf launching itself towards the pair of girls. Ready to slice both of them in half.

But they never felt the attack as they felt a quick slice of the air, they opened their eyes to see a woman with long raven black hair and calculating red eyes.

"What the hell are two little girls doing in Grimm infested forests! Don't you know it's-" The woman said as she turned to look at the two girls. Immediately stopping as she saw who she was talking to.

"Is that… Yang? Is that you?" The woman said as she leaned in closer to get a better look at the pair.

"Umm, hi. My names Yang Xiao-Long. This is my sister, Ruby Xiao-Long. You're Uncle Qrow's sister?" Yang said as she hugged Ruby protectively, eyeing the woman who had just saved their lives.

"Yes, I am, but… Don't you remember me Yang? You were so little but… Didn't Taiyang tell you anything?" Raven said as she looked down at the ground, then back at Yang.

"Tell me what?" Yang asked confused at what Raven was insinuating.

"Yang, I'm your Mother."

* * *

**Well, that was eventful wasn't it? Hope it's better than the origianal, leave a comment if you want to say something helpful, make theories or ideas, and critism. But do keep in mind that critisim is different than hate~**

**Till next time,**

**Yuuki S.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Left For Scraps**

**Suitable for Teens**

**Word Count: 1,210**

**Summary: Two sisters on different paths. But both had started on the same path, starting when their Father had died, then their paths diverged. First Yang had found her Mom, difference was that Ruby's mom was dead. Raven trained Yang, held her close, and became a true parental figure for the blond. Ruby wasn't held close, she was trained, conditioned, forced to do the work of evil figures. And it all started, when their Father, Taiyang, had died.**

**Disclaimer: Look, I definitely don't own RWBY. RoosterTeeth does. Oh and if you're going to leave flames and toxic reviews, then why are you even reading this in the first place?**

**Author's Note: So, now I'm rewriting the second chapter now. Neato. Anyway, before we continue, I wanted to answer some reviews.**

**Lasereye27: Well, I actually had the idea to have Summer die during a mission, but not a clear idea how to make it impactful on Ruby. Other than that, it's been clear in the show that characters must have their aura activated/on so it can withstand damaging blows. **

**RayD2Kill: Sorry if I'm using the same word/phrase too much, I'll try to cut back on doing that. But it's nice to know that the writing has gotten better in your perspective!**

**Reo. : I'm afraid that in this fanfiction, Ruby is no longer a faunus. Sorry if that means this fanfic doesn't grab your attention anymore. But I personally think that if I made Ruby a faunus again then it would get harder to write. I don't want that to mean I'm not capable of doing the hard work, but I didn't want to have it deter my writing.**

**Onwards to the chapter! **

**And thank you for the reviews~ ^^**

* * *

Shock. No not shock, disbelief was what Yang was feeling right now.

"What? No you're not! My moms dead!" Yang yelled at Raven as she held Ruby closer. She couldn't believe this woman, she was supposed to help them and here she was claiming to be her mother.

"Y-Yang, what's she talking about?" Ruby asked timidly as she embraced the close hold her sister had on her. They came to find help to find Dad, what was this woman talking about.

"Wow… The little shit couldn't even tell you the truth." Raven said as she gave a faint chuckle as she moved closer to the pair of girls.

"I bet he told you that _Summer_ was your mother, am I right?" Raven asked Yang, saying Summer's name with as much hatred as possible.

"W-What do you mean? My Mom was Summer Rose Xiao-Long!" Yang said defiantly, holding Ruby as she tried to back away farther from Raven.

"Yang, I think that maybe we should head back ho-" Ruby tried to tell Yang before she was cut off by Raven.

"Shut your mouth!" Raven said as she moved forward aggressively towards Ruby.

"Hey! Leave my sister alone!" Yang yelled angrily at Raven as she put Ruby behind her protectively.

"She's not even your real sister! She's your half sister! I mean just look at her!" Raven yelled back as she gestured towards Ruby with her right hand.

"She has a different eye color than you! She has different colored hair than you! I mean even look at her face! And look at yourself! You're completely different than her!" Raven kept yelling at the two girls, mainly focusing on Yang, pointing out all the differences between the two.

"She's lying! Right Yang?... Yang?" Ruby said as she turned to look at her older sister, the stronger one out of both of them. And right now Yang had this expression on her face, one of complete disbelief, a look that meant her entire world had come crashing down.

"So… Mom- I mean Summer… Was never my real mom?" Yang said as she looked Raven in the eyes, unshed tears showing.

"Yes, Yang. And I still can't believe that Taiyang would lie to you like this… Well, that's not entirely true. He might've picked it up from the people he hangs out with…" Raven said, her voice dripping with poison.

"D-Does that mean that we can come live with you?" Yang asked Raven hopefully, maybe she and Ruby had finally found the help they needed, and another Mom.

"No. The spawn of Rose can never stay with me. Not after what Summer did." Raven said, the malice still coating her voice, her eyes shifting towards the small form of Ruby.

"What!? But you can't take Yang away from me! I need her!" Ruby exclaimed as she tightened her grip on Yang's hand.

Raven scoffed at Ruby's words. "Look Yang. You can come and live with me as my daughter and we can be a family together, or you can stay with Rose's daughter and stay in these woods to rot." Raven said as she backed away from the pair, trying to give space to Yang so she could decide.

_'I could never leave Ruby here alone, we've been family for so long.'_ Yang thinks before she replays Ravens words in her mind. _'But… They were never my real family then. Ruby, was never my real family… And now my Mom, my real Mom wants me. She wants to be my real family.'_ Yang thinks once more as she lets go of Ruby's hand.

"Y-Yang?" Ruby says a bit confused as Yang let go of her hand.

"I-I'm sorry Ruby, but she's my real Mom. She's my _real_ family." Yang said solemnly as she began to walk towards Raven. Leaving Ruby behind her.

"Finally, glad you finally decided to see reason. Let's go, it's getting dark." Raven said as used her semblance to open a blood red portal.

"No! Please! Please don't take Yang away from me! She's all I have left! I can't lose her too!" Ruby pleaded as she ran towards Raven, grabbing the short, black skirt of Raven's dress.

"Get off of me!" Raven said as she pushed Ruby to the ground, soon after she grabbed Yang's hand, stepping into the portal as they both disappeared, the portal closing almost immediately after.

And with that, they were gone. Leaving Ruby all alone in the forest, her unshed tears now spilling.

"Y-Yang no, please! Come back! Please… Y-You're all I h-have left, please come back." Ruby said, her voice cracking as she now sobbed, grabbing her legs with her hands, hiding her face in between her knees. "I k-know Dad is dead. But I d-didn't want to b-believe it… But I had you to make it all better, and now…" Ruby said softly, still sobbing.

A little girl now left in the woods to fend for herself.

* * *

1 Week Later

Ruby was lucky. She had found a nearby town., and although it was winter, but her red hoodie kept her warm. It had been a week since Yang had… Left. But she was managing to be okay. Luckily her hoodie's pockets had 4 lien. She was able to buy a bit of food, a loaf of bread. It was all she had but it was okay. She now lived in an alley, luck was on her side once again too, she had found a giant cardboard box. It kept out the wind and it was a good cover for the weather.

Ruby was beginning to run out of any hope she had left. No one wanted her, everyone she loved was gone, and now she was going to die in an alley. All alone. That is till today.

"Excuse me?" Ruby looked up from her box to see a woman, about 17 to 18, with amber eyes, who was wearing a scarlet red overcoat and black winter pants..

"Oh, hello there miss." Ruby said with a meek voice, her tone soft.

"Hello there little one. What are you doing here? This isn't a place for a child like yourself." The amber eyed woman said, motioning her hands towards the alley.

"I live here now. I'm not wanted…" Ruby said, curling up into herself.

"Oh come now, that can't be true." The woman said, giving Ruby a kind smile.

"No it is. The person who I had left, the one person that I needed left me." Ruby said now looking away from the woman. Fresh tears threatening to spill from her silver eyes.

"Well, what if I wanted you?" The woman said, curiousness in her voice.

"What? W-Why would you want me?" Ruby asked the woman, curiousness now in her voice as well.

"Because you can't stay here in the cold, that and, I'd love to have someone like you." The woman explained to Ruby, her amber eyes looking into Ruby's silver eyes.

"R-Really? You'd let me stay with you?" Ruby said, her voice now filled with wonder.

"Yes, really. But first, what's your name?"

"My names Ruby! Ruby Xiao-Long!" Ruby told the woman, now returning the smile.

"Well Ruby, my name's Cinder. Cinder Fall. And I think we're going to be great friends."

* * *

**Second Chapter rewritten and done. Hope you all enjoyed. Remember to give insightful reviews, funny reviews, and tell me your opinions! I'm open to constructive criticism~**

**Till next time,  
**

**Yuuki S.**


End file.
